fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
魯塞亞
魯塞亞（Lucius、ルセア） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍. He is a Monk who follows the religion of Saint Elimine, and is deeply devoted to his best friend 瑞文. Due to his feminine appearance, he is often mistaken for being female. 資料 Lucius was born in Etruria. His father was a famous mercenary for hire, who was killed by a thief in front of Lucius when he was three. His mother eventually died of sickness soon afterwards. As a keepsake, he still has the dagger that his father was stabbed with. Lucius was then taken into an orphanage, where he lived for the rest of his childhood and was often teased for his feminine appearance. He still remembers a teacher from there that was particularly cruel to him. Lucius left the orphanage and began to travel as a monk. He became a retainer to House Cornwell, where he met the Marquess Cornwell's child, Raymond. He served him for more than ten years, before Marquess Cornwell and his wife were assassinated for unknown reasons. The death of Raymond's parents prompted Raymond with feelings of vengeance. Raymond suspected 奧利提亞 for the crime, and became a mercenary under the alias 'Raven'. Lucius constantly tried to persuade his lord not to blindly take revenge on Ostia. While on his travels, he stopped by an inn and witnessed 尼尼安 and Nils looking for help from the innkeeper, who were thrown out. Concerned, Lucius followed them outside and they briefly accompanied 琳 on her journey to reclaim Caelin, and he departed after it was over. A year later, he was seen traveling with Raven again. They are captured and imprisoned in Castle Caelin when it is taken over by Laus' soldiers, but it is possible for the player to rescue and recruit them. If Lucius obtains an A Support with Renault, he will discover that Renault was the thief that murdered his father when he was a child, and forgives him. If Lucius should get an A Support with Raven, he convinces him not to seek revenge on Ostia, and they begin to travel together as mercenaries for hire. In a possible ending in ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, Lucius starts an orphanage on the Araphen border. In 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍, Chad, Lugh and 雷伊 reveal that they lived in an orphanage in Araphen. During the invasion, the one they call 'Father' tried to protect the garden from the Bern soldiers before they killed him, but there is no official evidence that suggests Lucius is this ill-fated 'Father' the children recall. 個性 Lucius is very kind and gentle to the other characters, often expressing the faith of Saint Elimine. He almost never conveys anger towards any of them. This includes aggressive and violent people such as 卡列爾, if he interacts with him in their Support Conversation. Likewise, he tries to help others he deems to be suffering, and sometimes at the expense of his own health; Lucius suffers from the effects of past traumatic experiences (that he calls "a spiritual illness"), which afflicts him when he offers relief to people that are emotionally tormented. This makes Raven no exception, who Lucius tries to turn away from blindly taking revenge on Ostia for the destruction of House Cornwell. Lucius' tenderness also seems to extend to those who have also caused him grief. He is quick to forgive Renault for the murder of his father, and empathizes with his regret. However, Lucius can also be very outspoken and stubborn. He refuses to withdraw when Raven tells him to stop following him and leave the battlefield. Similarly, he does not stop to badger his friend about his grudge against Ostia. Raven remarks in their A Support he does not want to marry, because Lucius jabbers enough at him. 在遊戲中 ''The Blazing Blade Description: ''A traveling acolyte. Gentle and serene. 基礎數據 進階數據 |55% |60% |50% |40% |20% |10% |60% |} Promotion Gains +30 C }} Supports *瑞文 *Renault *普莉西亞 *賽拉 *卡列爾 總體 While Lucius joins Lyn's party during her mode, he leaves and cannot be recruited until Chapter 16. If Raven's sister 普莉西亞 talks to her brother and recruits him, he can also recruit Lucius in turn. Note that while Lyn can initiate a conversation between her and Lucius, Lucius will not join her, meaning that it is imperative that Priscilla is selected for this map. Overall, Lucius is the game's token glass cannon. He has very high Magic, Skill, Speed, and Resistance stats, while his HP, Defense, and Luck are very low, making him one of the most fragile units when pitted against physical foes. The opposite goes for magic-wielding enemies, as he can be the best magical tank in the game. Therefore, he can be a valuable asset in killing enemy dark magic users as one of few characters capable of using light magic; as long as you keep him protected (or give him an Angelic Robe, preferably the one given in Lyn's story as he is one of the few units who can use it, and he is one of the units that benefits from it the most), his destructive power for dealing with any low resistance enemies is almost peerless. Lucius has some edge over other magic units, in that he has a C rank in staves the moment he promotes, opening up options such as power leveling him through abusing the Barrier staff's given experience on use, and bringing him just short of using the ever useful 遠程聖療 staff. His high magic and skill make him one of the best characters for using offensive staves like the Berserk. Lucius is also one of the few characters who has the potential to use Aureola, the others being Athos, 賽拉 and Renault. However, since Serra and Renault suffer from poorer Magic growth rates and Athos has the capability of wielding Forblaze, Lucius is the best candidate for using Aureola if Athos uses Forblaze. Unfortunately, his lower Constitution will weigh him down, meaning it is not a good idea to use Aureola without using a Body Ring, although he will take less of a Speed penalty than Serra. 可能結局 Lyn's Tale Lucius - The Traveling Monk Lucius studies in Caelin for a time, but he departs after receiving summons to another land. He has since been seen traveling with a hard-eyed mercenary. Eliwood's Tale Lucius - The Light Lucius lived a modest life in a remote corner of Araphen. He built a small orphanage, where he now cares for helpless children. Lucius and Raven After the conflict, Raven revealed his past to Hector. Hector offered to rebuild Raven's home, but Raven refused. He and Lucius travel as mercenaries, but Lucius is pleased to see his friend's heart has been eased. 英雄雲集 敘述 ;The Light :A gentle cleric who serves Raven. Carries a heavy burden from a dark childhood登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度: 杖 |Skill= 治療 治癒 }} 杖 |Skill= Martyr 祈禱 }} 技能 技能 支援 奧義 被動 名言 Death Quote Defeat Quote During Lyn's Story Lucius: Ohhhh... Lyn: Lucius! Lucius: My apologies... I must withdraw. I do not want to burden you... (End of chapter) Lyn: How are you feeling, Lucius? Lucius: My heart is heavy... I cannot travel with you anymore... not in this condition. Lyn: I see... I'm grateful for all that you've done for us. Lucius: May blessed Elimine keep you safe. 英雄雲集 :Lucius/Heroes Quotes 語源 "Lucius" is a now uncommonly used name derived from the Latin word "lucis", meaning "light". Lucius Tiberius was a fictional Roman procurator (or possibly emperor) in Arthurian mythology who invaded the homeland of King Arthur's allies, but was defeated. 軼事 *In Fire Emblem Heroes he shares his English voice actor, Michael Sinterniklaas, with 零 and 拓海 from 聖火降魔錄if. **He also shares his Japanese voice actress, Toa Yukinari, with 溫蒂 and 瑟西莉亞 from 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. 圖片 File:Lucius Heroes.png|Artwork of Lucius in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Lucius Fight.png|Artwork of Lucius in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lucius Skill.png|Artwork of Lucius in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lucius Damaged.png|Artwork of Lucius in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:B07-023N.png|Lucius as a Monk in "Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)". File:B07-022R.png|Lucius as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Lucius-Portrait.png|Lucius's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Lucius-Mportrait.gif|Lucius's mini portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Lucius monk magic.gif|Lucius's battle sprite in The Blazing Blade. File:Lucius monk magic critical.gif|Lucius performing a critical hit in The Blazing Blade. File:Lucius as a Bishop.PNG|Lucius as a Bishop. File:NPCLucius.png|Lucius as an NPC. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色